The Aftermath of Christmas
by chequered
Summary: "Food of all sorts littered the floors and stained the carpets, and even a couple of baubles from the tree had fallen and smashed at some point during the celebration... But Denmark was still convinced that the event was a success. This mess was just a minor setback." DenNor fluff.


**Another short DenNor thing just in time for Christmas ;v; Characters & Hetalia © Himaruya**

* * *

Another successful Christmas gathering, and the last house guest has just taken his leave, back into the harsh bitterness of the snowstorm still raging aggressively outside. Inside, kept warm in the confines of the now unkempt house, were the hosts of the event, currently scanning over the remains of tinsel and other various decorations. Food of all sorts littered the floors and stained the carpets, and even a couple of baubles from the tree had fallen and smashed at some point during the celebration.

But Denmark was still convinced that the event was a success. This mess was just a minor setback.

Norway, who could only see the scenario in an entirely different light, failed to keep optimistic. Not because of the litter they'd have to clean up - Denmark would probably be more upset about that than him tomorrow when he wasn't giddy on alcohol - but because of the fact that they wouldn't have to waste any more time of their evening tidying up if if wasn't for a certain someone's brash and rather childish behavior in the middle of a meal. Senseless jerk.

Though, he supposed he should've expected as much. The Dane and his seemingly eternal rivalry with Sweden was something that could never be stopped by a mere warning beforehand. When the two Scandinavians were in the room together, destruction would be happening at some point or another, that was evident. Norway would join them too, but he seemed to carry more logic and reasoning than the other two members of the trio. A simple, realistic family meal was too much to ask for when those participating included vikings, a stroppy Icelandic teenager, and a Finn who had left the Norwegian with all the mayhem taking place in order to save Sealand from harm in the fray.

Alas, he decided, there was no point in dwelling over the immature behavior of his partner, brother and the rest of the crew. Now that they were gone, it was high time that the two of them began their usual Christmas clean-up.

From across the room, He could make out the distinct sound of a pathetic whine, followed by the light stomp of a foot. The Norwegian found it difficult to believe that the Dane was anything other than a toddler in a grown man's body. "This is gonna take longer than last year by th' looks of things." Denmark muttered, sweeping up the remnants of food and broken plate. His eyebrows were furrowed, now that he had the chance to acknowledge just how much food had been wasted in this way.

Norway grunted. "We wouldn't even have this problem every year if y'could just have some restraint against fightin' with Sve."

Denmark waved the reaction off with his free hand. "Yeah yeah, I've heard that plenty times over. But ya know us, Nor. That ain't gonna happen anytime soon. 'Sides, this year it was his fault-"

"Y'say that every year. As if I didn't see ya cause it m'self." He cut off, unimpressed. "S'not that hard to tone it down a little."

They fell into a much deserved silence after the brief exchange of words, enjoying the tranquility that replaced the liveliness of the previous atmosphere, accompanied only by the occasional popping of dry wood against flame in the fireplace. The surviving plates were soon cleaned, stacked and stowed away, along with the remaining cutlery and glasses. Debris was removed from the floor after some difficulty and hesitation, the prospect of touching cold food too much for either one of them to bear for too long. Eventually, the wreckage was cleared from the room, and the couple didn't waste a moment to slump down languidly onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs.

Another hushed silence ensued as they lay there sluggishly, until the Dane managed to gather up enough energy to shuffle over onto the Norwegian, letting his head rest against his shoulder. The shift in position was dully noted with a small appreciative pat on the shoulder. Humming gently, Norway was the first to break the silence, absently carding his fingers through the soft blonde spikes of Denmark's hair.

"...I prefer this." He admitted gently, earning himself a small, breathy laugh on the Dane's part.

"S'nice to see th' other bros, but nothin' beats cuddles in front of the fire, hm?" He nodded, shifting just enough so that his head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck, soaking in the attention he was receiving from his partner. Another receptive hum followed, and Denmark felt a small kiss pressed against his temple.

"This is the only time you're actually quiet." Norway added, hinting his amusement with a faint smile. "Gotta enjoy th' moment while it lasts."

"Hah, only for you, Nor." He replied, a glint in his eye. "Did ya enjoy Christmas? Aside from the meal, of course."

"It was decent." He said thoughtfully. "One of our better ones, I think. Next year I'd rather spend it without th' rest of th' family. Much less stressful that way, I s'pose."

"I'll see what I can do," Denmark smiled lazily, tilting back his head to plant a small kiss against the Norwegian's lips. "M'pretty tired. D'ya wanna head off t'bed now?" He asked softly, reaching up to slide the slim barrette out of his companion's hair. Norway, shrugged his response, but shuffled back up on the sofa nonetheless.

"C'mon, then. Sleep sounds great." He mumbled, gently pulling at the other's wrist as he led the duo up the stairs, away into the comfort of their bedroom for a night of much needed rest, thankful that tomorrow morning was open for more affection and lazy conversation.


End file.
